


Archangel Baby

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Random Angel Mpreg Babbling [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer is still snuggly, Pregnant Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Little snippets of Raphael's pregnancy.





	1. The Announcement

"Father, I believe... I may be... _pregnant_."

Chuck smiles and embraces his son. Raphael melts into an embrace he hasn't felt in millenium. He sighs shakily; filled with relief. He was unsure on how his father would react, and had set himself up to believe the worst. Chuck had made almost all angels, with only a few being products of reproduction, which was done quietly and without any fanfare.

"You're happy?" the Archangel mumbles into Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck releases Raphael and grins brightly. "Raphael, of course I'm happy! This is my grandchild!"

Raphael looks at him suspicously. "Did you make this happen?"

Chuck shakes his head, still smiling like a maniac. "No. But I'm so glad it did. How're you feeling?" he pulls Raphael down into a chair at his desk.

Raphael shrugs. "I am alright. A little more tired than usual, a little nausea sometimes. It was only when I felt the flutterings of grace that I began to suspect something might be wrong." Chuck just hugs Raphael again.

 

 

As soon as Raphael returns to the healing rooms, Chuck runs to his sister with the news. Amara could see the excitement brimming and smiled gently, reminding him to stay grounded. Amara was happy her brother was happy, and was happy Raphael was happy, but didn't feel that excited herself. She didn't have much of a bond with the angels, least of all the Archangels.

* * *

"I feel sick." Raphael complains, grabbing hold of his father's arm with one hand, while the other one clasps his abdomen. Chuck runs his hand along the Healer's shivering back.

 "It's gonna be fine." Chuck soothes.

Raphael nods shakily. He hasn't been this scared since Lucifer fell and Heaven warped. He's so terrified of telling his brothers about his pregancy. It's ridiculous. He feels ashamed of himself, hiding behind his father like a fledgling. Chuck gives him one last hug before stepping into the Archangels' lounge.

Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel are gathered there. Michael is writing up some report, casting the occasional glance at his younger brothers; Gabriel and Lucifer are engaged in flapping their hands at each other. All three look up as Raphael and Chuck enter.

"Hey, Raph! Dad." Gabriel chirrups.

Michael takes in Raphael's nervous expression and white knuckled grip on their father. "Raphael, are you alright?"

The Healer opens his mouth to say something but can't force the words past his lips. He nods weakly instead. All three other Archangels stare at him with concern rampent across their features. Chuck pats his back and smiles. "You can do this, Raphael."

Raphael steels himself before blurting out, "I'm with child!"

His brothers stare at him for several long moments. Raphael swallows deeply aand prepares for the worst. Lucifer gets up slowly, followed by Michael and Gabriel. They gather Raphael into their fold an embrace him warmly.

"That's amazing." Lucifer murmurs.

Tears well up inside Raphael's eyes. All the fear and worry seeps from him in a wave. It causes a headrush and his knees buckle. Michael and Lucifer prop him up quickly.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Gabriel asks.

He and Chuck are giving him very worried looks. Raphael nods. "A little bit of lightheadedness."

Michael and Lucifer guide him into a chair. He places his head in his hands, breathing deeply. "It'll pass."

Chuck kneels next to him and presses his hand against the Healer's flat belly.

"Everything's fine." he confirms.

Michael hugs Raphael's head and whispers into his ear. "We're so happy for you, Little Brother."

 After his bout of dizziness, Raphael doesn't get out from his brothers' care for the rest of the day. They all wait on him hand and foot, much to his protests.

* * *

 

Chuck announces the impending arrival 2 days later, to give Raphael time to settle and prepare. All angels gather in his Garden. Amara stands by his side, the Archangels behind him.

"My Children," he speaks in his 'God' voice. Most of the angels will only listen to this tone. "I have wonderful news to share with you. In just a few short months, the first fledgling since the Rebirth will be born!"

There's a flood of cheering. Raphael gulps slightly. Gabriel and Lucifer takes his hands. Michael takes hold of Lucifer's, forming a chain of brothers.

Chuck continues. "But this fledgling will not come from my own creation. Instead, it will be born from my Son; The Archangel Raphael!"

Gabriel and Lucifer nudge Raphael forward, where Chuck takes his hand. There's a round of applause. Raphael's overwhelmed. His hand slides onto his belly. He leans into Chuck a little.

After a little more talk, the meeting ends and the angels disperse. Chuck takes them back to their home and sets Raphael down in a chair.

"How're you feeling?"

Raphael takes a deep breath that he hasn't realised he'd been holding. "I'm fine. I'm thankful its over."

Chuck laughs. Raphael always was the most reserved of the Four. Michael and Lucifer were the oldest and ruling Heaven left little room for shyness. Gabriel, even before doning the Trickster identity, was outgoing and unabashed. Raphael, however was soft spoken and gentle. He was cool tempered, and prefered the quietness of the Healing rooms to the hustle and bustle his brothers thrive in.

"Just take it easy." Chuck soothes.


	2. Morning Sickness

Despite his family's reservations, Raphael doesn't make significant changes to his routine. When the nausea gets so bad he has to stop what he's doing, he hides away in an empty room to wait it out. He doesn't cut back on his time in the healing rooms, even though fatigue is one of his most prominent symptoms.

 

The healers are a mixed lot; the newer recruits are wary and skittish around Raphael and his old team have their eyes on him all the time. So when Raphael starts turning green around the gills, the senior healers immediately take notice. 

“Raphael, sit down.”

Raphael swallows convulsively before speaking. “I am fine, Zephon.”

Zephon frowns at his supervisor. Another angel makes her way over. “ _Raphael sit._ ” she repeats firmly.

The archangel gives her a baleful look. “Dina...” his voice is weak and thready. His hand is slowly creeping onto his stomach, betraying how ill he felt.

Zephon and Dina are not afraid to gang up on him. 

“You are not well. You need to rest.” Zephon says.

Raphael shakes his head. “I feel fi-“ he breaks of. He feels so sick he can’t talk. He turns around, stumbles into the bathroom and slams the door behind him. Dina and Zephon exchange looks. Dina bows her head in prayer. 

“He needs a brother.” She says by way of explanation. 

They only have to wait a few seconds before Lucifer appears beside them. He raises an eyebrow at their startle and nervous expressions.

”Oh, please.” He sighs. “I’m here for Raphael. Just tell me where he is.”

Zephon points at the bathroom door. Harsh pants and moans escape through the wood. Lucifer disappears to the other side. Raphael is hunched over the sink, holding the porcelain like it’s the only thing keeping him up. His skin is deathly pale and his face is scrunched up in pain. Lucifer rubs his back softly. 

“Easy, Raph.”

Raphael shudders and gags but brings nothing up. Lucifer frowns. “No, Raphael. Don’t hold back, it’s really bad for you.” 

Raphael gags again, this time accompanied by a low groan.

“You know that.” Lucifer whispers.

Raphael gives the slightest shake of his head. If he opens his mouth he’s going to be sick- and he doesn’t want to be sick. Lucifer can see that.

”Raphael, just let yourself be  _human,_ damnit!” 

Raphael whimpers at the bluntness of his brother’s words. It does intimidate him into letting go of his pride. He retches forcefully into the sink. Lucifer winces. Raphael doesn’t get a breath between heaves and it leaves him shaking and exhausted. As Raphael brings up everything he can, Lucifer props him up. 

“I think you’re done for the day.”

Raphael stays panting over the sink for a minute. "I... agree..." he croaks painfully. Lucifer waves his hand and the sink is clean again. The Morning Star lifts the exhausted Healer into his arms and exits the bathroom. Dina and Zephon rush over. Raphael doesn't aknowledge them, just clings to Lucifer.

"You're going to have to deal without Raphael today." Lucifer commands. "He's not well."

Dina nods. "Of course."

Zephon hands Lucifer a small satchel. "These will help. Raphael will know what to do with them."

Lucifer nods his thanks, and takes flight into the skies, heading for the Archangels' home. Raphael tenses and grips Lucifer's robes tightly. Lucifer grins at him. "Don't worry; I won't drop you."

Raphael presses his head into Lucifer's chest and doesn't say anything for the rest of the journey. As he lands, Lucifer takes extra care not to jostle Raphael. He treds through the chambers to Raphael's room, where he gently settles his sick brother onto the sofa and wraps him in a blanket. Raphael's closed his eyes and doesn't stir throughout Lucifer's ministrations. The older archangel eases himself under Raphael's head and filling his lap with exhausted Healer.

"Raphael?" he whispers. "Raphael?"

Raphael grunts softly. Lucifer's mouth twists in confusion spotted with worry. His little brother seems _to_ tired.

"You going to sleep on me?" he jokes, concern quieting his voice.

Raphael gives a little moan and shifts on Lucifer's lap but says nothing. Lucifer sighs, pressing a hand to Raphael's cheek. The cool light of his Grace seeps out and Raphael laps it up. It brings him comfort in his pain, but doesn't ease it. Lucifer internally groans. He had hoped his healing power would work, but really, there's nothing wrong with his brother. His body is behaving as it should during pregnancy. There's nothing Lucifer can do about it. Only Raphael and Chuck have the power to soothe such ailments.

Obviously, Raphael cannot heal himself; which leaves Chuck. Lucifer debates calling for their father, but knows that Raphael would be very upset to have pulled him from his work. The Healer is going to be very cross with Lucifer as it is, with the Morning Star forgoing his work for cuddling with his brother.

 

When Michael and Gabriel return several hours later, Lucifer and Raphael are still in the same positions. Raphael hasn't spoken since Lucifer came to him in the Healers' bathroom. He hasn't moved since Lucifer tried to get a response out of him hours before.

Gabriel bounds into the common room they all share, calling their names. Lucifer rolls his eyes and sends out a burst of grace to broadcast his location to his brothers. Gabriel arrives first, brimming with energy. When he sees Raphael though, he stops short in the doorway. Michael crashes into the back of him, nearly knocking him over. As they squabble over it briefly, Lucifer laughs slightly. He's careful not to jolt Raphael though. Michael and Gabriel turn back to him and creep closer.

"What happened?" Michael asks and kneels down next to Raphael.

Lucifer shrugs. "He got really sick and it exhausted him. He's been like this all day."

Michael frowns and cards his hand through Raphael's hair.

"I tried healing him but didn't work." Lucifer adds.

Michael nods and gives Raphael's shoulder the tiniest, gentlest shak possible. "Raphael?"

Raphael groans at being disturbed but doesn't open his eyes. Michael sighs. "Father needs to see him."

"You rang?"

The Archangels whirl around to see their father standing in the doorway. He waves cheerfully.

"Dad," Gabriel starts, "What are you doing here?"

Chuck walks into the room properly. "Oh, I came home and heard you talking about me. What do you need?"

Michael stands and gestures to his little brother. "Raphael is not well."

Chuck sits where Michael was a minute before, by Raphael's head. He doesn't look as worried as his sons. "You used to do this as fledglings. I was expecting it to happen; Raphael's using a lot of energy to carry this baby. He's going to need rest more and more. He's fine." he adds for the benefit of his other children. He lifts Raphael into his arms and conjures a bed. He tucks Raphael in and kisses his forehead. 

"Let him rest for a while." Chuck says and leads the awake archangels from the room, letting them say goodbye to Raphael.


	3. All Day Sickness

Raphael was thoroughly sick of being sick. He was two weeks into his pregnancy: which meant two weeks of non-stop vomiting. His father had made him limit the hours he worked in the Healing rooms, Dina and Zephon were controlling what he did and his brothers don't let him do anything.

It makes him want to bang his head on a table.

No. That would make him sick.

Speaking of sick, he promptly buries his head into the basin Gabriel had put in front of him. The Messenger rubbed his back cautiously. Raphael raises his head with a glare on his face. " _Gabriel_." he says, his voice low with warning. Gabriel gulps.

" _Never. Ever. Give. Me. Human. Sweets. Again._ "

"Sorry." Gabriel says meekly. Raphael groans miserably. Gabriel snaps his fingers, cleans the bowl and places it on the nightstand. Then he resumes rubbing Raphael's back. Raphael leans into Gabriel's embrace. "I don't want to feel sick anymore." he complains. "Get me the round bottle of green liquid from my cabinet."

Gabriel fetches the required item from the myriad of bottles, ointments and sprays Raphael keeps in his room. Less than half of them are for his pregnancy; the rest are precaution. As soon as Gabriel hands the bottle over, Raphael is pulling the lid of and tipping the liquid into it. He laps it up slowly.

"What is that stuff?" Gabriel asks. It smells vaguely of grapes.

"Stomach soother." Raphael replies wearily. He downs the last of the green grape stuff before picking up his book. It had been discarded in Gabriel's unceremonious intrusion, but he had managed to save his page. Gabriel curls up next to him, looking over his shoulder. Raphael rolls his eyes and starts reading out loud. This was what they used to do all the time as fledglings. Now seems the perfect time to bring back the tradition.

 

* * *

 

When Michael enters Raphael's workshop, the Healer was feeling fine. It was only when Michael comments on the steam whatever Raphael was making, that the younger feels ready to gag. He backs away from mixing bowl, accidently walking into Michael's chest.

"Raphael? Are you feeling alright?"

Raphael shakes his head. "Need to sit down."

Michael leads him to his desk. Raphal lowers his head to his knees, breathing harshly. The Archangel Stuborness in him will try to stave of this latest bout of sickness for as long as possible. Michael rubs soothing circles on his quaking back. He'll try anything to ease his little brother's discomfort. All he can do is summon a silver bowl in case Raphael loses the battle with his own body. Raphael snatches for it and coughs a few drops of bile into it. Michael hums sympathetically. The pregnant Healer falls against his big brother with a soft whimper.

"It did not make me sick earlier." he mumbles. He glances up at his work balefully, before turning back to his brother. "Would you finish it?"

Michael looks unsure.

"Please," Raphael pleads, "The Healing rooms need to be stocked. _Please_ , _Michael._ " Wretched hormones already kicking in. It's horrible. The cold mask he adopted over the years is still his natural fall-back, but its impossible when he feels like crying every time he thinks about _dolphins._

"I have no idea how to make this." Michael protests weakly. He knows Raphael will have him at work quickly. For all his pretences, his little brothers have him wrapped around their fingers.

"I can coach you." Raphael huffs. "But if I get any closer I'll vomit and it needs to be done!"

Michael sighs. The hysterics are rolling in fast. "Alright. Tell me what to do."

Raphael directs Michael through the process clearly, with no room for argument. Michael keeps his eye on his brother, making sure he wasn't going to take a turn. Raphael's still a little pale, but he's giving his brother orders like nobody's buisness. Michael knows he's recovered. And he's glad he could help his little brother out.

 

* * *

 

Chuck can see instantly that Raphael's not feeling well. The Healer moves cautiously and hesitantly. He's hunched in on himself ad doesn't straighten up as he slides into the chair next to his father. Chuck's been insisting his sons spend time with him. Raphael usually gets a little longer because he's pregnant.

" _Raphael_." he begins firmly.

The Archangel just groans and sets his head on the desk.

Chuck moves around the desk to be next to his son. His hand rubs circles on Raphael's back. "Are you feeling sick?"

"A little." Raphael mumbles.

Chuck draws his son into a warm, soft embrace. He's careful not to jostle the pregnant angel to much.

"You didn't have to come. I would've gone to your room if you called." Chuck sighs. Raphael just shrugs tiredly and rests his head on his father's shoulder. He is pale and clammy to the touch. "Are you going to be sick?" Chuck asks.

Raphael shrugs lethargically. Chuck takes that as a yes; Raphael clearly doesn't want to open his mouth. So Chuck summons a basin and places it into Raphael's lap. Raphael groans and whines into his father's shoulder. Chuck sighs and runs a soothing hand over his son's back. Raphael shudders and gags a little. He leans over the basin but brings nothing up. He repeats the weak heaves several times, Chuck humming sympathetically throughout. Raphael lets out a small, moaning sob. "C-can't."

"It's alright, Raph. I've got you." Chuck murmurs. Very gently, he presses down on Raphael's stomach. At once, the Healer shudders and groans. Chuck continues his ministtations until Raphael lurches forward and vomits into the basin.

"You're doing so well, Raph." Chuck tells him.

Raphael wants to scoff, does he really need praise for vomiting, but he soaks up the affection greadily. Its been so long since his father has cared about him, that he relishes whatever he's given, no matter how inane. But still, "I've taken up to much of your time." Yet he makes no move to get up.

"No, you haven't." Chuck assures him. "Now, stay awhile longer. At least you're feeling better." he takes the basin and places it on his desk, where he banishes it away.

Raphael smiles and settles comfortably into his father's side.

 

* * *

Amara arrives in Raphael's study in the early evening. Raphael's normally there at this time, reading or writing. While he may not be one of the Archivists, he is still studious and has a historical mind. And it is that mind that Amara needs.

The door swings open before she knocks.

"Hello Amara." Raphael rumbles.

Amara smiles- Raphael's always been to intelligent for his own good. He looks up from his parchement as she enters. He doesn't stand from his desk. He doesn't feel the need with Amara; both because she's family and because he feels little affection for her.

"How did you know it was me?"

Its Raphael's turn to smile. "These rooms are private, which limits who it could. I would rcognise my brothers' grace instantly, and Father is a brilliant light that no one could miss. That leaves you."

"It does." Amara agrees. "I was hoping you had a book. On Heaven."

Raphael grins and rises from his seat. "Well, I have sever-" he breaks of abruptly, slapping a hand over his mouth. He groans through his hand as he scrables for something under his desk. Amara rushes to his side and pats his back. His shoulders give an aborted heave and his searching becomes even more frantic. "Raphael?"

The Healer pulls a silver basin out from under his desk and gets it under his mouth just in time to throw up everything in his stomach. Amara grimaces but rubs his back akwardly. Thankfully the round is short. Raphael pants heavily and groans, running a hand over his pale face. "I'm so sorry." he mumbles.

Amara waves the mess away. "Don't be. Are you alright?"

Raphael nods shakily. "I'm just pregnant."

Amara hefts Raphael back into his chair. "Do you want me to get Chuck or your brothers...?"

Raphael shakes his head. "No. I'm used to this."

Amara nods and turns to go.

"You don't have to go." Raphael murmurs.

Amara smiles and sits down next to him, and they talk for hours and hours.


End file.
